


Jack Sparrow and The Snap

by Unexpected_Serpent



Series: Jack Sparrow Visits [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Ashes Scene in Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, Care for a swig of rum?, Spoilers, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unexpected_Serpent/pseuds/Unexpected_Serpent
Summary: Jack Sparrow and Tony Stark are on the same planet! The plot of this series thickens as we learn why Jack is fandom-hopping! RUM IS INVOLVED!!!





	Jack Sparrow and The Snap

"... Mr. Stark, I don't feel so good." Peter said, looking rather terrified. He began stammering, then turned to dust and blew away. Guilt twisted in Tony's stomach, it was his fault that Peter had "joined" the Avengers, after all. " Have some rum, it always makes me feel better." An accented voice declared from somewhere. Tony whipped around and there, standing behind him, was an eighteenth-century pirate holding a compass and a bottle of rum. " Wha- where the Hell did you get that?! And how did you get here?! Can't you see I'm having a *moment*?" "Yes, I can quite see that. By the way, your wizard is sleeping and a masked fellow just boarded a flying ship. Now, the true question remains: Care for a swig of rum?" " I- yes, actually, just give me the whole bottle." The pirate handed Tony the bottle. Faintly, half rubbed off, was the inscription U.S.S. DISCOVERY. Tony opened it and took a deep drink, then handed the bottle back to the pirate. " Well, as we are now the only two on this fucking hink of rock, you might as well introduce yourself and tell your goddamn story. My name's Tony." The pirate made a face. "My mother's late aunt had a shark named Tony. It bit her head off. My Name's Captain Jack Sparrow, and I am stuck in a fandom loop which blasts me through different fandoms and I fell into it because I was following me compass to find this thing I want." Jack Sparrow held up an old compass, then drank from the rum bottle. " Okay then. Can I keep that, by the way?" Tony said, featuring at the rum. " Nope. It's almost time for me to go!" Jack opened his compass and glared at it. " 3...2...1..." He counted under his breath. Then he vanished. Tony sat staring at the place where the pirate had been standing, slack-jawed, and wondered how much rum he had had.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, another addition to Jack Sparrow visits. Next time I think he might visit a Star Destroyer... Please comment! :)


End file.
